


Helpless In Your Grip

by ShianneUrami



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Biting, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Clawing, Cop!Sollux, M/M, Sex, Stripper!Eridan, Tentabulges, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShianneUrami/pseuds/ShianneUrami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long time ago, something happened. Sollux had forgotten about it. He lived life. A vaguely familiar face stands before him, upset he doesn’t remember. He’ll make him remember if it’s the last thing he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helpless In Your Grip

**Author's Note:**

> This was my half of an art trade with Robotwwizard. <3

“Oh loosen up will you?” Her voice was sharp in his ear. He winced, pushing her off his shoulder. She laughed and rolled her eyes. He knew what to look for for the gesture, his own eyes similar blanks slates.  
  
His partner on the force, one Miss Terezi Pyrope. Blind bitch with a hideous maw of teeth and a grating cackle. But he would never be able to deny she was talented. Her intuition was never wrong, and she had a sense for righteousness  that would make an important religious figure envious. She dragged him around after work, close friends but nothing more. She knew of his preference towards those who identified as male and respected it.  
  
Granted, their usual after work escapades never involved the strip clubs. He knew it was coming at some point, but when they pulled in, it was a little daunting. She’d picked him up at his apartment after he’d showered and gotten into civilian clothes, and she’d done the same. He still had his cuffs and badge, but that was something everyone did. Extra precaution.  
  
“TZ, thith theemth like a horrible idea. How the hell do I let you talk me into thethe thingth?” He groaned, looking at the building. He could feel the music from inside through his feet.  
  
“It’ll be fun. Don’t worry about it Sparky, let’s just try to have fun, yeah?”  
  
He resigned to just sigh, “Fine.”  
  
The other troll pumped her fist into the air, “Score! Sweet, let’s go!”  
  
Before he knew what was going on, he was in the middle of it all. Music pumping through the club and the stage empty, the dancers backstage getting ready for the next set. One of the few coed bars in the city, he spotted a few males and females walking the big room wearing next to nothing. Terezi was seated next to one of their other colleges, Miss Vriska Serket. Terezi waved him over, but one look at the troll next to her and he was sent reeling in the opposite direction. Which just so happened to be the bar.  
  
“What can I getcha darling?” the female behind the bar asks.  
  
He shook his head, putting up a hand, “No, I’m good thankth.”  
  
Sollux Captor, resident psionic of the cities task force. Dangerous with a sharp tongue to match. He was smarter than 90% of them, and at least ten times as lethal. He kept a level head, rarely showing his anger. Laughed and was all around a pleasant guy. Unless there was a clear task at hand, he was someone a lot of the force looked at with admiration. Having a lowblood on the force wasn’t common, but he was damn good at his job.  
  
When the buzzer sounded for the next set, the music kicking up, Sollux couldn’t help looking over his shoulder to watch.  
  
A few nice females with obnoxious names. A male who was definitely not his cup of tea, ‘Black Stallion’. And then the announcer chuckled, “And in his debut, the talented young ‘Miss March’!”  
  
Promising name. What strutted out though was not what he had been expecting.  
  
In hindsight, he probably looked really fucking ridiculous. But the way he moved made it less obvious his sense of fashion left something to be desired. The simple fact it was a SEADWELLER was staggering. This place NEVER had seadwellers. And as much as Sollux was dead set behind his normally biased nature, this one… wasn’t bad. The collegues teased that his hate for those from the ocean was because, ‘a seadweller culled my lusus’. His lusus was still fine and he saw him every few days. No, it was a long ago innocent love that didn’t work that had him sour over them.  
  
But this one was actually pretty easy on the eyes. Purples and blacks against that ashen skin. And all of it was offset by accents of gold. The red plaid shirt was offputting, but if that wasn’t there then-  
  
Sollux’s face lit up, a line of mustard blush across his cheeks and a quick jolt of psionics between his horns before he spun around, staring off towards the wall. Breathing and swallowing was suddenly rather difficult. The troll behind the counter slid him a glass of water and smiled,  
  
“He’s a sweet little thing, inn’t he?”  
  
The mustardblood sipped at his drink, nodding slowly, “Leading cauthe of diabeteth ith my betht gueth.”  
  
The bartender giggled before nodding, “Yeah, yeah.”  
  
After a moment she smirked, watching the show. Sollux turned to look what was funny to see Miss March center stage, facing the back, black lace underwear under that too short skirt. He bent down, running his hands up his legs, up his body to wind his fingers in his hair. Another sharp jolt of red and blue and Sollux cleared his throat, “Thankth for the drink, but I think I need to go.”  
  
The woman nodded, “Of course dear. Come back soon, hm?”  
  
He didn’t say anything, but spun off the stool, crossing the room in a few strides. He really wasn’t comfortable here right now. He knew this had been a bad idea. He crouched next to Terezi’s seat, a hand on her arm “TZ.”  
  
She glanced over, a drink to her lips, “Oh, what is it Captain Appleberry?”  
  
“Fuck you.” Sollux growled. “I need to leave.”  
  
Terezi laughed quietly, “Oh dear, is it ‘The Black Stallion’ that’s giving you issues, or ‘Miss March’? Both seemed to be very talented. March doesn’t have the built I like, too small. But Stallion? I don’t know Captor, I think I could take a ride on that horse and not feel guilty.”  
  
Sollux wiped a hand down his face with a small groan of irritation, “TZ, focuth will you? Can I jutht… walk home or thomething?”  
  
“Why the hell are you asking permission Sparky?” Vriska butted in from the other side of the table. “You’re the most decorated member of the force. You take down crazed indigos and maroons with mini armies. And a seadweller with horrible fashion sense and a cute ass is throwing you for a loop? The hell is wrong with you?”  
  
Before he was able to retort, something tapped his shoulder. He turned slowly, standing up. He was only an inch or so taller than the one in front of him. A bright toothy face looked at him, “May I speak to you privately?”  
  
Behind him Terezi whooped, a big grin across her face, “Ye-AH! Get some!”  
  
She and Vriska burst into giggles and cackles before Sollux shot them a fierce look, two small sparks of red and blue, “Can it!”  
  
He turned back to the violetblood, “What can I help you with, M-Miss March was it?”  
  
His fins flared a little, a small quirk to his lips, “You could call me that, yeah. But I ah, was inquirin’ about somethin’… Can I just… talk to you privately?” He asked lightly, “Explainin’ in front a everyone is…”  
  
Sollux looked back at the girls who’s attentions skittered off under his already pissy and flustered gaze. Well, Vriska’s did. Terezi’s blank red eyes just stared up at him with that smile of hers. Man, she could be so fucking insufferable sometimes! He looked back, “Lead the way.”  
  
The lowblood was lead back behind the stage, the announcer stopping the seadweller, “Am, where do you think you’re going with…?”  
  
“I need to ask him an important business question Archet. It won’t take long. Legal stuff.” He explained quickly, never stopping.  
  
“Aaaam…” He groaned before shaking his head, “You’ve got til the next set.”  
  
“It’s dead out there Arch, let me skip a set. You know this isn’t actually my debut. Don’t be a bulge biter.”  
  
He rolled his eyes, waving it off with a mutter Sollux didn’t quite catch. His hand in the seadweller’s, he could feel the numbing cold of his skin and the hard metal of his rings. He had to be one that dressed well when he wasn’t working. He really needed to get a proper name. ‘Miss March’ just wasn’t going to do. What worried him though was he mentioned legal things. How did he know he was a cop? Or, why did he assume he was any legal figure? He didn’t dress the part. He’d just have to wait.  
  
One of the back rooms, he opened the door, gesturing inside. Sollux stepped into the dark and the other troll shut the door behind them, flicking on the light. A small room with mirrors lining one wall a bed and a couch, a television set up on the wall. He opened his mouth to ask and he shook his head, “Don’t go glubbin’ about the set up, alright? This is Arch’s private room, not for us who work, so you don’t need to get your bulge in a knot.”  
  
“How did-”  
  
“You’re a cop.”  
  
He froze, his nervousness vanishing, watching the seadweller with mismatched eyes. “I think you should get to the point ‘Am’.”  
  
“This club’s got a no pigs policy. It would be a right shame if someone found out you and your little friend were red and blue.” He explained, looking at one eye then the other in turn. “I’m willin’ to keep quiet about the whole matter if you’re willin’.”  
  
Sollux’s jaw set, “What’th your name?”  
  
He took a step forward, putting one hand on his chest, “Why does it matter who I am? I’m just a little stripper in a club on the wrong side a town.”  
  
The button at his neck popped open and the seadweller smoothed out his collar. Slowly backing them to the wall. He angled his head up, brushing a kiss across Sollux’s throat. He swallowed, biding his time, waiting and contemplating. “Unless you need somethin’ to moan of course, then I’d be happy to tell you.” He chuckled, unbuttoning the second button.  
  
A small crackle between the shortest horns and the violet chuckled, “Quite the little light show. You nervous? I would never hurt you, don’t you worry about that. Red and blue, you certainly live up to your profession.”  
  
Sollux’s hands ran up the curve of his back slowly, silent. Should he even be doing this? He was off duty, but morally, was this even right? Another kiss along his jawline and the slight flutter of those fins against his skin and he was done. He had been with a seadweller once before and he hated to admit it, but he did like them. They carried a regal air to them. Something you had to respect. The flutter of gills, the slight twitch of the fins. It was nice.  
  
“Well, it doesn’t look like you’re backin’ down.” He whispered against Sollux’s clavicle. “I suppose that if you don’t mind too much, I guess swappin’ names could be useful.”  
  
The taller hummed against the lips against his throat, his mouth dry. “You go firtht.”  
  
“Ampora… Eridan Ampora.” He said quietly, pulling his face back away but pressing a leg in between Sollux’s thighs. “And who do I have the pleasure of conversin’ with?”  
  
“Thollux Captor.”  
  
Eridan leaned against heavily, “Now would that literally be ‘Thollux’ or is that lisp a yours just fuckin’ with your words?” He knew the answer, but a little teasing never hurt anyone.  
  
Sollux simply looked down at him over his glasses, unimpressed. Eridan rolled his eyes, “I think that blind one had you pegged. Bit of a stick in the mud. Lighten up.”  
  
He turned, pulling Sollux towards the bed, shifting up onto it and pulling the taller over him. He loomed over him for a moment before anything registered. He leaned in slowly, brushing a hesitant kiss across his lips, waiting for some kind of honest confirmation this was what was going on. He squashed down the irritating guilt. He shouldn’t be guilty, he was off duty. What he did now was his business and no one elses.  
  
The seadweller below him- a comical thought- pressed up into the kiss, slipping a leg between the psionic’s and wrapping his arms around his neck. Sollux might not have been one for sex on the first date, but when you run into someone this good looking, and this eager to please, the rest of your think pan kind of glitches out. Error 404 and blue screen inbound.  
  
Sollux is suddenly swept up in a mess of lust and passion. Kisses and small bites. Grinding of hips and brushing of skin. The contrasting temperatures and the heavy breathing. It was all a rollercoaster. Legendary creatures, the sirens. Luring sailors to their deaths with their irresistible songs. A haze over his thinking and a veil over his mind. And for a time, he didn’t care. For a time, he was just so lost in all of it that he didn’t care about anything but the rush of endorphins and Eridan’s skin against his.  
  
A sharp curt laugh and the click and grind of metal against metal.  
  
Everything cleared in a moment, leaving him a little shellshocked. He blinked a few times before the cogs ground together. Sollux glanced up at his wrist cuffed to the metal frame of the bed. He shook it to make sure it really was. The clang of the two metals confirmed it. He whipped his face around, glaring at the violet troll.  
  
“You’re a kinky little fuck, aren’t you Ampora?” he asked lightly.  
  
“No, no, no. You misinterpret the situation Sol.” He put a finger up, “See, what’s goin’ on here, is I just got you all rarin’ to go, handcuffed you to the bed, and now I’m gonna steal your wallet and your watch and I’m gonna abscond my ass outta here.”  
  
He was already digging in the pocket of the jeans that had been set aside. How he’d gotten down to his briefs and briefs alone, he couldn’t remember. But the fish was wasting no time.  
  
“You’re a conniving little guppy!” He hissed, the red and blue energy sparking. Sollux’s lips were pulled back from his teeth in a snarl, “You’re just a thly con artitht!”  
  
Eridan stepped up to where Sollux was positioned and spoke against his ear, “I’m also a wanted criminal in at least seven districts. But you won’t ever catch me.”  
  
A soft chuckle and a small nip to his ear sent a jolt straight to his bulge, which was half unshealthed, pressing hard against his underwear. He was a tease and a criminal. He did look vaguely familiar, now that he thought about it. Was that even his real name? He scooped up his clothes and stood at the foot of the bed, pulling them on slowly, “You know, if you hadn’t brought those, you probably wouldn’t be in this situation. I mean, I would have had to use your shirt or somethin’ equally ridiculous. So thanks for that.”  
  
“I thwear to-”  
  
“I had a wonderful time and all, but I think I’m late for somethin’. I’ll be seeing you around. Keep shinin’ you crazy diamond.” Eridan smirked before slipping Sollux’s wallet into his pocket.  
  
Long tendrils of red and blue surrounded his waist, pulling him away from the door and into the wall beside the bed roughly. He let out a pained moan and the psionic could see the lights dance across the seadweller’s vision from the impact. He smirked, “How’d that feel?”  
  
“Like a fuckin’ freight train you bastard!”  
  
“Good! Now unlock thethe cuffth before I have to do it mythelf.” Sollux demanded, the sparks flaring out around his glasses. His psionics were large and powerful, it would take him a while to concentrate them to unlock the cuffs and by the time he did, Ampora would surely be gone.  
  
The fins positioned on the side of his head perked up, flattening out to look intimidating, the gills on his neck and ribs opening, “You can rot pissblood. I ain’t helpin’ you. You and your little ‘law enforcement’ are the problem with this place!”  
  
Sollux pulled on the cuffs, contemplating attempting to use his psionics to break them. The thought of misfiring and hitting himself in the and made him think twice. “I’m not the problem here! You are! Luring people in and thtealing from them. How low can you go? You’re a fucking theadweller. Royalty! Why don’t you act like it?!”  
  
“I can’t believe how fuckin’ blind you are. I bet those other two could see better than you. And they’ve only got one eye between them.” He retorts, and there’s an edge to his voice that one might call hurt. Like, someone had forgotten his birthday or something.  
  
“What are you talking about?”  
  
“Sollux Captor, born June 12th. High grades all throughout school. Bit of a problem student in the fact you didn’t know when to keep your stupid condescendin’ attitude to yourself and were just all around an asshole. College was a breeze, computer sciences. You dated a cute little seadweller, Miss Peixes then. She died. You went into law enforcement. And three years later, here you are,[ Sergeant](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sergeant) and handcuffed to a bed with a stripper tellin’ you how it all is. Feels fuckin’ fantastic, don’t it?”  
  
Sollux was silent through his rant. His time with Feferi was hazy. He’d repressed most of it. He had loved her. And then she’d died. He couldn’t remember how. But he tried very hard not to think about any of it lest he fall into a horrid place. But now this person in front of him, that had handcuffed him to the bed, was telling him his life story. What even?  
  
“Enlightenin’ isn’t it?” Eridan asked bitterly, “You don’t even remember me. Do you remember at least?!”  
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” He barked. He knew, and the lump in his throat proved it.  
  
“I loved her, just like you did. And she’s dead. Because of you! The least I can do is steal your things and leave you here.” He was quiet. He crept closer, reaching out quickly to snatch Sollux’s face, “But don’t you dare go thinkin’ for one second that I don’t want to gut you like the pig you are and leave your scrawny ass here for some unsuspectin’ whore to find you.”  
  
He threw his face away and growled something under his breath before turning. Sollux was tempted to pin him to the wall again, demand he let him go. But he left well enough alone. It had been his fault. It had been his fault and he would never get over it. No matter how much he pushed it away, or talked about it. It would haunt him forever. It had been his fault. He remembered Eridan. And he remembered how it had been his fault too.  
  
Sollux had been late to pick her up from work. It was dark and raining and she was walking home alone. She’d been cornered into an alley and beaten and mugged. Eridan had gotten to her first, found her with an array of injuries. He stayed with her, unable to do anything while the whole time Sollux had been out looking for her. Eridan had been in a haze of panic, and had never thought to ask for help. If he had gotten her help the minute he found her, she would have been alive today.  
  
The mustard eventually found them, but she died that night in the hospital. It didn’t stop raining until a week later. Sollux hadn’t been there on time, and Eridan had panicked. Both blamed the people who did this to her. Both blamed themselves and one another. Sollux took a constructive approach to it and decided he’d do everything he could to make sure it didn’t happen again.  
  
Eridan had turned to a life of ‘justified crime’. He sold drugs to the morons stupid enough to do them, and earned his living that way. If he saw a mugging, or someone stealing something, he would do the same to them. Granted, it usually ended in their death or a LOT of property damage, but he felt that if those trolls had been able to get away with killing Fef, then he shouldn’t be punished for making things right too.  
  
Over time the violet’s grudge and hatred had only grown. If Sollux had been there sooner, Feferi would be fine. If he hadn’t dicked around, she’d still be alive and laughing. Sollux had decided it would be better to repress it all and hope it didn’t grate on his psyche too much. Go on living like he had never met her, as dark and heartless as it was.  
  
“You don’t even care what happens to you anymore? Me doin’ this isn’t gonna be a problem for you. You’ll keep goin’ like nothing happened. You did then and you will now.” A disgusted look on his face as he swallowed back the taste of bile on his tongue.  
  
“I did what I could then.”  
  
“You weren’t there Sollux! She died! If you had been there sooner, she’d be alive!” The seadweller was suddenly in his face, holding his shoulder and straddling his hips, all flared fins and sharp teeth in his face.  
  
There was a warning spark before the dam broke. And then he was kissing him. Teeth clicking together and cutting through lips. Blood dotted skin, violet and yellow. Velvet and honey. Tyranny and piss. Good and bad. But the hate flowed between the both of them. For what the other had done and for what they themselves had done.  
  
The cold taste of Eridan’s blood in his mouth made him sick, but he couldn’t deny the movement in his briefs. Eridan smiled down into the kiss, an evil snarling smirk.  
  
“You love every fuckin’ second of this. You’re disgustin’.”  
  
Sollux pulled his face away, spitting out a mix of their blood, “You’re jutht ath bad ED.” He gestured with his chin to Eridan’s obvious protrusion.  
  
“Burn in hell Sollux. You could use some color.”  
  
The psionic sparked, leaving a light burn across his cheek. Eridan hissed, biting into the soft flesh between his shoulder and his neck. Sollux growled, “Fuck you Ampora!”  
  
“Is that an invitation? I thought I was the whore.” Eridan said quietly, digging his thumb nails under the edge of his collarbone. He flicked the metal cuff with one claw, “Because it looks like you’re the one who’ll be on the receivin’ end. Like the lowblood you are.”  
  
“Hate you so fucking much!” Sollux growled, his psionics leaving another burn across his hand.  
  
“Hate you more you fuckin’ douche.” Eridan muttered before pulling his face in for another heated painful kiss that sent sparks of pleasure to both their groins.  
  
“You’re a thpiteful fucking worm! I hope you rot in the gutterth you thleep in.” The lowblood had the claws of his free hand digging into Eridan’s hips, keeping him steady, as the other troll was pulling down his briefs, scratching lines into his hips as he did. A small gasp and he was free from the confines, his bulges swollen and trailing yellow across his stomach.  
  
Eridan looked from his groin to his face quickly, “That bifurcation bullshit isn’t just an extension of your ridiculous bipolar.”  
  
“You keep your trap shut ED. You don’t get the luxury of commenting on my genitalia. Yourth probably hath finth on it or thome shit.”  
  
“Pfft- As if Sol. How would that be even remotely pleasin’? I get it in and try to pull it out and rip your nook open.” He rolled his violet eyes, then paused, “Well, not that you mention it, that does sound pretty nice right now. Such a shame.”  
  
Sollux grabbed on of his horns, pulling him close to bite into his shoulder. A split tongue ran over the wound, lapping up the blood, before he hissed up at him, “You talk WAY too much. You pothe ath a thlut, tho show me what you’ve got.”  
  
The highblood didn’t take his time. The spark at the end of his statement was enough to kick him into gear. An aching deep in his stomach also pushed him. Man he hated this fucker. He rose up to his knees, pulling his undergarments down, wiggling out of them awkwardly. He leaned against Sollux who proceeded to snarl at him. He returned the gesture with a swift nip to the edge of his jaw before tossing them off the side of the bed.  
  
“You’re jutht ath worked up ath I am, I told you!”  
  
“You shut it.”  
  
Without any fabric between them anymore, Eridan shifted his hips own, earning a hiss of breath out of both of them. Sollux’s split organ was thinner, but with two the seadweller was easily overwhelmed. The two yellow sliding across the violet quickly reduced him to a small puddle of pheromones and pleased moans, shuddering against Sollux’s chest in moments. The lowblood couldn’t help the small chuckle in between his own panting. His laughter earned him a half hearted bit to the clavicle. The pain sent a jolt straight through his bulges, pulling a moan from him.  
  
Eridan dragged his tongue across the various bits speckling Sollux’s skin, pulling back to lap up the line of yellow at the edge of his lips.  
  
“It’th a good color for you ED.”  
  
His lip twitched as he snarled, rolling his eyes. He was done talking. He slipped a hand between them, holding Sollux’s free hand above his head. With a hiss he untangled their bulges, guiding his down. Sollux shook his head, pulling at his arm and picking up his legs. Eridan shifted up to pin one knee down with his own.  
  
“Ampora, don’t you fucking da-aaaahn!” Sollux was cut off by a deep moan and a staggered sigh, gritting his teeth.  
  
He looked up quickly, eyes half lidded. Eridan had pushed himself in quickly, slamming back into the walls, grinding their hips together forcefully. Sollux groaned through his teeth, his free hand scrambling in the covers on the bed. The restrained hand dripped yellow slowly, claws digging into flesh, rubbing a raw line into his wrist where he had been pulling and yanking at it.  
  
White streaks faded from the seadweller’s vision and he sighed lightly, bonking his forehead’s against Sollux’s weakly, panting worse now that he had been before for obvious reasons, “Don’t what Sol?”  
  
“Don’t-”  
  
Eridan rocked his hips down, his bulge thrashing in as deep as it would go. Sollux groaned low in his chest, his eyes closed tired. He didn’t want to see the fish’s snarky face. He’d blow him through the wall if it didn’t feel so fucking good. It was cold and numbing, but not in a way that stopped it from feeling. Like the taste of harsh mint. It was a little overwhelming. He’d never made it anywhere with Feferi. They had been a rather pale red. He pitied her, but things happen.  
  
The violet was in a similar state. The heat surrounding him was impossibly hot. Hotter than any sun, pressing down on him in all the best ways. He didn’t realize until he was nook deep in a lowblood just how good it was. Goosebumps prickled across his arms and he sighed into the first thrust.  
  
Before long Sollux had his ass arched off the bed, his legs hooked over Eridan’s hips, deep gouges in the blanket where he’d torn them. Claws dug into his hips, probably enough to scar but the pain was just as good as the pleasure shooting through him. Sollux bucked his hips again, growling out his frustration. He dragged his free hand down Eridan’s thigh, violet blood bubbling up quickly. Eridan dug his own claws in harder, “Watch it!”  
  
“Condethending mmmgh- highblooded-” Words were not his strong suit right now.  
  
Eridan rocked against him quickly, an uneasy and unbalance rhythm that made Sollux’s skin crawl. Each uneven thrust made his bulges twitch across his stomach like a skip in a record. Didn’t this fucker have any idea what he was doing? The yellowblood moved opposite him, trying to establish a pattern so they didn’t have to be here anymore. The pleasure could stay forever, but the moron attached the the bulge? Forget it. He could get hit by a bus. He just wanted to-  
  
“AUGH!” Sollux growled, his psionic crackling dangerous.  
  
“What is your fuckin’ deal?” Ampora hissed.  
  
“I… cannot… believe you!” He panted. “Let me go tho I can do thith right! For fuckth thake, don’t make me beg!”  
  
The thrusts had slowed to an agonizingly slow pace. Sollux’s toes curled and those regal eyes watched him like a hawk. But he didn’t say anything. He just watched him, rocking into him. His eyes fluttered closed and his head fell back against the pillows.  
  
“Pleathe ED.”  
  
A small click was all he needed to push himself up and pin Eridan to the foot of the bed, claws sinking into his shoulder. He snarled down at him, sparking for a moment before the seadweller pressed up into him, making him falter. Sollux sat back a little, easing himself back onto the bulge pressed to the hilt in him. His hand scrambled across the troll’s chest uselessly for a moment before he was able to breath right again.  
  
“Look like you’re enjoyin’ yourthelf Sol. Want I should fix that for you?”  
  
“If by that you mean let me climakth and then leave, you got yourthelf a deal Ampora. I don’t want any more phythical contact with you than is needed.” He spit, baring his fangs.  
  
Claws dug into the meat of his ass, pulling him close. His voice was quiet, “You’ll stay for as long as I want you here. Is that understood Captor?”  
  
His words carried hidden malice. He was bigger, stronger and older. Not by much in any field, but together, he was the high to his low. A rough thrash and he bit back a moan. Another crackle of his psionics and he gave in without admitting it, rolling his hips. Eridan let his eyes close, a small smile across his lips.  
  
This time Sollux kept the pace, Eridan moving up when he pulled back, meeting in the center roughly every time. Each thrust was a little harder, a little deeper, a little faster. Shallow cuts down the seadweller’s chest as the yellowblood rode him. He knew exactly how he needed to move, hitting the spot all the way in the back each time. Each time the writhing bulge hit that patch of nerves, the red and blue sparked uselessly.  
  
Those hands never left his ass, keeping him in place almost as badly as the handcuffs had. But despite it all, he tried to feel the pleasure. The more he thought about the irritation, the less he felt the wonderful pressure and chill. Soak up the good things, leave the bad for after. Sollux had a plan anyway.  
  
Underneath him Eridan sighed, “S-Sol-”  
  
The thrashing intensified and the pace quickly turned frantic. He pulled his hands away from his chest, letting him thrust as was needed, his bulges already tangled between his hands. A sudden harsher told him he was on the edge. The keening moan was the last warning. Sollux clamped his knees into Eridan’s hips as the cold rush hit him, filling him to the brim and past. Too full and suddenly frozen to his bones, it was certainly an eye opener.  
  
His bulges convulsed in his grip, spilling themselves across Eridan’s chest. With the release a sharp crack of psionics arched off his eyes, skittering off into the air. Everything smelled like sweat, genetic material and burnt plastic. And Eridan screamed. It was quickly cut off by a hand still dripping with yellow fluid though, Sollux hovered over him, panting and trying to breath through the aftershock of the orgasm.  
  
Yellow and violet eyes wide as he growled up at him, his bitching muffled.  
  
“You’re the cutetht little bucket, you know that ED? Jutht THOAKED in fluidth. It thuitth you.” Sollux snickered.  
  
Both sets of genitals were retreating, pulling back to the safety. Eridan’s organ not tucked away anymore, the violet came crashing down, splashing out across his legs and groin. He screeched against the hand still pressed to his mouth, trying to bite it with those barracuda teeth. Sollux snickered, shaking his head.  
  
“If you thought it wath funny to keep me pinned up and helpleth then you’re going to think thith ith a fucking riot.”  
  
Red and blue bindings surrounded  his wrists and ankles. A sparking strip pressed against his mouth, the split second the hand was gone, a sharp yell slipped through. Sollux bumped his chin with a curled finger, “Keep your trap shut Ampora. No one wantth to hear any of the garbage coming out of that chute.”  
  
He snarled and fought, clawing and biting, but it got him nowhere. Helpless against the psionic he had let go. It was his own damn fault. As a con artist who’d been away from the law for as long as he had, someone might have thought that he’d have enough common sense to keep the game in his favor. A little begging from a lowblood and he was toast apparently. Sollux shifted off him, dripping the clashing colors across the bed and floor. The energy pulled him up sharply, long streams of matching fury streaming from the yellow’s eyes.  
  
Both wrists pinned back to the wall, and his ankles firm against the ruined sheets, Sollux was cleaning up with ERIDAN’S clothes, tossing them back up onto the bed at him. He didn’t even have enough room to close his legs. Just sit and struggle exposed to the world. Sollux straightened his clothes, smoothing out his hair. He half turned to the slut on the bed, pulling his badge out of his jacket,  
  
“I don’t have to tell you. You already know you’ll be in jail until your finth rot off your fathe. But here’th my proof anyway.”  
  
He closed it up and slipped it back into his pocket. Sollux patted his cheek roughly,  
  
“Next time, pick your fightth better ED. Think before you do thtupid shit.”  
  
The seadweller spit and thrashed, trying to get any kind of leeway he could to get at the scrawny policeman. Sollux snickered, walking out of the room, leaving him to his shame until his psionics cut off from distance. How far that would be, he had no idea, he’d never tested.  
  
Out in the front room Terezi and Vriska were picking things up. Terezi had a slight teal flush to her cheeks. Vriska supported her with a buzzed smile.  
  
“Don’t you look like a happy little ‘copter?”  
  
Sollux smiled lightly, “Couldn’t be happier…”


End file.
